1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improved environmental design of work surfaces utilized for desk work and more particularly of a desk top work support device for sustained combination reading and writing tasks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sustained close visually-centered tasks such as reading and writing separately and in combination result in certain interactions between the work support mechanisms, the body support mechanisms, and the human organism. To understand these relationships a dynamic/adaptive concept of posture and vision is necessary as developed by Harmon, Darell Boyd, Notes on a dynamic theory of vision, 3d revision, Austin, Texas, The Author, 1958; The coordinated classroom; Grand Rapids, Mich. American Seating Co. 1951, and articulated further by Moran, Walter J., The design of a basic home study unit, Term paper for Environmental Design 801, Madison, University of Wisconsin, 1969. This concept states, briefly, that the body tends to grow or adapt along lines of stress. The body and especially the torso will reflexively position itself so that an object to be viewed is essentially perpendicular to the observer's line of sight. For a close visual or eye motor task as might be ordinarily performed when using a flat desk and a chair, a person must hunch over the table to obtain adequate visual contact. The short term effects of this hunching are a sacrifice of comfort and premature fatigue and/or restlessness. The longer term effects are the result of postural accomodations which typically exceed the normal limits of human adaptation and lead to a series of problems, important among which are the inability to characteristically stand erect, concomitant vision problems, and finally a progression of osteo arthritis of the neck and/or lower back.
These conditions can be minimized or perhaps even prevented by adequate work environment design. For sustained combination reading and writing tasks such an adequate work environment design includes a secondary work support member for predominantly reading tasks placed in relative close proximity, typically about 16 inches, to the user at an inclination of approximatey 70.degree. with the horizontal, a primary work support surface for predominantly writing tasks placed at approximately 20.degree. with the horizontal, and a geometric relationship between the secondary work support member and the primary work support surface to allow note taking during reading tasks.
In addition, I have found that when it is necessary to engage in sustained combination reading and writing tasks it is desirable that the secondary work support member should be movable to a second position more distant from the user wherein the secondary work support member will support reference materials for secondary or occasional reading but will not interfere with unrestricted use of the primary work surface. However, if the primary work surface and secondary work support member are properly lighted, movement of the secondary work support member would frequently cause lighting problems unless the inclination of the support member is adjusted.
The use of an inclined work surface is well known, as in the drafting table art. The use of raised work holders is also well known, as in work stands for holding copy in connection with typing tasks, and in music stands for holding music for musicians. Although limited attempts have been made to combine a book support or similar work holder with a desk, none have satisfactorily provided a combination of inclined primary work surface and secondary work support member which is both movable and provides a desirable change of inclination between forward reading positions and rearward secondary reference positions.
It is believed that my invention disclosed herein satisfies the conditions necessary for an adequate work environment relating to work surfaces in a manner that is heretofore unknown in the industry.